


Folie à deux

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: On est parfois prêt à tout quand on est amoureux. Même à tenter la mort.





	Folie à deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Eric Kripke.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Dean/Alastair + Ex amants + Brutal pour un meme à PWP.
> 
>  **Note** : Y a que moi pour plancher sur des PWP pendant deux mois en fait. La question du jour, c'est : arriverais-je un jour à faire du porno sans vrai plot ? La réponse est : sûrement pas cette année. C'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup, du coup j'ai bien aimé le travailler... J'y reviendrais peut-être. Bonne lecture :)

####  Folie à deux

 

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Dean poussant le battant lourd de la porte d’entrée de l’hôtel _Red Roses_.

Le réceptionniste – Carl, si on se fiait à l’étiquette épinglée sur son costume délavé – lui lança un regard en coin avant de faire un vague signe de la main vers l’escalier vétuste qui menait aux chambres, signe auquel Dean répondit par un sourire crispé avant de s’engager dans la direction indiquée. Il n’eut pas un regard pour l’écriteau EN PANNE qui avait été grossièrement collé aux portes de l’ascenseur : cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il fréquentait occasionnellement le _Red Roses Hotel_ et il n’avait encore jamais vu leur ascenseur fonctionner.

L’hôtel portait d’ailleurs presque bien son nom. Sa situation dans les quartiers mal famés de Chicago, son état avancé de décrépitude qui n’était cependant jamais assez inquiétant pour déranger l’inspection sanitaire, ses clients louches aux bras desquels des prostituées s’affichaient sans complexe – on aurait dit un décor tiré tout droit d’un vieux film de gangster, un carré de terre infernal sur lequel pesait une ambiance sinistre et malsaine.

Autrement dit, pas du tout le genre d’endroit que Dean Winchester avait l’habitude de fréquenter.

Le jeune homme exhala, soudain écrasé par une brusque prise de conscience. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu’il jouait à ce dangereux petit jeu. Des mois de SMS anonymes avec pour tout contenu des noms d’hôtels aléatoires (et jamais situés dans le même quartier délabré) et des numéros de chambres dans lesquelles il était systématiquement attendu le plus tôt possible. Des mois de mensonges continus à son frère et à ses amis, de promesses faites à la hâte qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de tenir, de honte silencieuse à l’idée de les décevoir à nouveau, à l’idée qu’ils percent son honteux petit secret.

Des mois de rencontres clandestines avec son ancien amant – celui-là même qui, quelques mois plus tôt, lui avait décoré la cage thoracique de quatre longs coups de couteau avant de le regarder se vider lentement de son sang sur le carrelage immaculé de leur cuisine.

Le même qui était recherché présentement par la police pour tentative de meurtre.

Dean se reprit en même temps qu’il se remit à avancer d’un pas qu’il espérait confiant. Ici, les chances de se faire prendre en train de fricoter avec un criminel recherché étaient quasiment nulles. L’hôtel était situé dans une banlieue qui regorgeait d’affaires louches et il n’était pas rare de croiser, en plus des proxénètes et de leurs filles de joie grimées comme des poupées avec du maquillage au rabais, des gaillards aux mines patibulaires transportant de gigantesques sacs à la forme vaguement humaine dans les couloirs. Dean avait également pris soin de rassurer ses proches afin de déguiser son escapade : Sam et Bobby le croyaient en effet parti regarder un match de baseball. Il avait même poussé le zèle jusqu’à acheter un ticket et à affirmer qu’il en célébrerait l’issue, quelle qu’elle soit, au coin d’un bar et qu’il rentrerait probablement tard. Rassurés par son enthousiasme de façade, ni l’un ni l’autre ne l’attendaient avant les petites heures du matin.

Il était libre pour la soirée.

Libre de s’oublier, ne serait-ce qu’un instant.

Libre de chercher à combler les trous béants dont sa chair gardait le souvenir.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre qui lui avait été communiquée, le jeune homme hésita un long moment. Il y avait toujours cet instant de flottement avant de revoir son ancien amant, cette crainte diffuse que ce dernier ne tînt à achever l’œuvre qu’il avait commencée sur le carrelage de leur ancien appartement. Il imaginait sans mal les mines dévastées de ses proches lorsque ceux-ci découvriraient son cadavre, la chambre d’hôtel transformée en scène de crimes : ses pensées suivaient un fil lent et morbide jusqu’à se perdre dans une terreur confuse.

 _Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Dean Winchester ?_ semblait lui crier les lambeaux de sa conscience.

Et puis, le désir brûlant de le revoir malgré tout, de sentir ses lèvres et ses mains possessives sur lui – le magnétisme irrésistible que son amant exerçait sur lui reprenait inévitablement le dessus, au-delà de tout raisonnement logique, au-delà de toutes les excuses qu’il avait cherchées pour justifier leur petit jeu dangereux.

Cette envie inexplicable de mourir dans l’étreinte de ces bras familiers le terrassait aussi sûrement que la lame qui avait percé sa poitrine.

Après une longue inspiration, il frappa trois coups contre le bois craquelé puis entra.

Alastair l’attendait déjà, aussi raide qu’un cadavre, ses yeux perçants rivés sur la silhouette qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Dean sentit ses joues s’enflammer sous le regard insistant ; il aurait voulu parler, s’excuser d’avoir traîné en chemin (même s’il avait objectivement été aussi rapide que d’habitude) mais il savait pertinemment que mêmes ses justifications les plus solides ne seraient pas écoutées, pas tolérées. Le jeune cadre fit quelques pas et se plaça au centre de la chambre aussi étroite que miteuse avant de s’agenouiller sur la moquette délavée, tête baissée, sans aucune pensée pour son pantalon de marque.

Il tint la position un long moment. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait ajouter un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules, accélérant sa respiration jusqu’à ce que celle-ci devienne rapide et saccadée – presque un sanglot. Son amant maniait le silence comme une arme ; les mots qu’il taisait tailladaient l’atmosphère presque aussi durement que les reproches, faisaient naître un collier de bleus invisibles sur la nuque de Dean qui se sentait rougir avec une intensité croissante.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains se mirent elles aussi à trembler sous le poids du regard qui le transperçait qu’Alastair se mit enfin en mouvement, lentement, comme un chat qui s’étire. Des bruits de pas clairs résonnèrent sur le plancher grinça tandis qu’une main osseuse et étrangement ferme se refermait comme un étau sur les cheveux châtains du jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un son de gorge plaintif en sentant la douleur irradier de son crâne. Il aurait voulu lever les yeux, croiser le regard intense et familier de son amant, mais il savait que ce dernier ne le permettrait pas. Dean savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas été assez sage pour mériter de croiser les yeux qui le contemplaient désormais avec avidité.

— Tu m’as fait attendre, chaton, susurra Alastair d’une voix doucereuse. Tu sais que j’ai horreur des retards.

— Oui, Alastair, marmonna l’interpellé, contrit.

Il ne perdit pas son temps à demander le pardon, conscient qu’il ne recevrait aucune forme de pitié. Du reste, Alastair détestait les pleurnicheries en tout genre, les minauderies et autres « désolés » que l’on ne pensait qu’à moitié – il préférait arracher lui-même le pardon au creux de la gorge qui brûlait d’envie de le prononcer, préférait cultiver la culpabilité comme d’autres cultivent les fleurs. Dean avait longtemps été son terreau préféré – malléable, docile, toujours assoiffé.

C’était peut-être toujours le cas.

Dean se surprit à le souhaiter avec une violence effrayante.

— A cause de ta lenteur, continua Alastair en secouant doucement sa tête de droite à gauche, comme on aurait puni un chiot mal dressé, j’aurais moins de temps à te consacrer ce soir. Mais peut-être… peut-être était-ce ce que tu cherchais à obtenir en traînant ainsi, chaton ?

Les entrailles de Dean lui firent l’impression d’avoir gobé un seau de glaçons. Comment aurait-il pu vouloir une chose pareille ? Comment son amant osait-il insinuer qu’il cherchait à se dérober à leurs rendez-vous clandestins alors qu’il répondait toujours fidèlement à l’appel ? Et ce en dépit des mensonges qu’il devait fabriquer afin d’apaiser les inquiétudes de sa famille ? Comment Alastair osait-il remettre en doute sa volonté alors qu’il venait de mentir sans broncher à son propre frère quelques heures plus tôt ?

Dean n’était-il pas assez _bon_  pour lui ?

L’humiliation lui décora la nuque, la colorant d’un écarlate qui abreuva sa honte. Il avait soudainement envie de pleurer, de se jeter aux pieds qui se dessinaient sous lui, de s’excuser en tirant vers lui les jambes maigres lui faisant face. Il se contenait avec difficulté, certain que son amant le renverrait sans plus de cérémonie s’il se laissait aller à un tel épanchement, mais sans grand succès : ses yeux verts se bordaient déjà de larmes tremblantes.

— Je t’ai posé une question, Dean, répéta Alastair.

Toute trace de douceur avait disparu de sa voix.

— N-non, hoqueta le concerné en baissant la tête, espérant vainement cacher ses joues rougies et ses yeux bouffis de larmes avec ce geste. Non, je ne voulais pas… pas fait exprès… C’était juste une erreur…

— Prouve-le.

Dean retint les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration.

On y était. Le moment qu’il attendait secrètement depuis qu’il avait reçu le SMS lui indiquant le nom de l’hôtel. La joie perverse qu’il ne manquait jamais d’obtenir à chacune de ces retrouvailles secrètes.

L’instant d’absolution.

 _Prouve-le_ , avait exigé son bourreau avec l’autorité d’un dieu.

Et il s’empressait à chaque fois de s’exécuter, avec la ferveur d’un fanatique.

Il porta ses mains tremblante à la ceinture de son amant et la dégrafa en quelques gestes habitués, libérant le sexe dur de ce dernier l’enchevêtrement de tissus rêches qu’il portait. Le jeune homme s’humecta les lèvres puis porta le gland à sa bouche, veillant à recouvrir ses dents avant de laisser la hampe de chair plonger vers sa gorge.

Évidemment, Alastair n’attendit pas qu’il soit prêt pour se mouvoir. Il s’enfonça le plus loin qu’il le pouvait entre les lèvres offertes en une poussée brutale, arrachant à son partenaire un gémissement étranglé bientôt rejoint par d’autres sons de gorge étouffés.

La première gorgée était toujours la plus douloureuse.

La main qui s’était égarée dans les cheveux courts de Dean fut rejointe par sa sœur et très vite, la tête du jeune homme se retrouva coincée entre la poigne de fer d’Alastair et les hanches qui se pressaient par à-coups contre ses lèvres ouvertes, initiant un rythme rapide et puissant. Le cerveau de Dean lui donnait l’impression d’être plongé dans une jarre de gélatine : il n’était guère plus qu’un trou pour Alastair, une bouche humide et chaude dans laquelle ce dernier pouvait fourrer sa queue autant de fois qu’il le voulait, aussi loin qu’il le voulait jusqu’à ce que Dean étouffe. Sa gorge et sa langue geignaient sous les coups inflexibles que le membre de son amant leur imposait, s’élargissaient douloureusement sur son passage au milieu d’une mer gémissements plaintifs.

Dans ces moments-là, Dean Winchester cessait d’exister. Il devenait une de ces poupées gonflables vivantes, un jouet qu’Alastair pouvait mâcher, griffer et baiser à volonté, rien de plus qu’une paire de trous tout juste bon à être remplis encore et encore et _encore_ – et bordel, il ne se l’avouerait jamais à voix haute mais il se doutait qu’il devait aimer ça, quelque part, qu’il en tirait un plaisir aussi pervers que coupable. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement : il aimait s’en remettre aux mains cruelles de l’homme qui avait tenté de le tuer au tournant d’une dispute domestiquement banale ; il aimait devenir cette masse de chair aveugle et sourde, tout juste bonne à être dégradée et arrosée de sperme.

Qu’est-ce qui le poussait à revenir, à chaque fois, vers les cruelles caresses de son amant si ce n’était le désir secret d’être puni, humilié, traité comme la dernière des putains ?

 _Viande à viol_ , l’avait appelé Alastair un jour où il lui avait agrippé les hanches avec assez de force pour y laisser l’empreinte de ses doigts. _Tout juste bon à être utilisé et jeté, comme un vulgaire mouchoir dans lequel on essuierait son foutre._

Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qui l’avait laissé en pleurs cette nuit-là et du sang qu’il avait honteusement essuyé avec du papier toilette en sortant de la salle de bains, sous le regard doucereux de son amant. Parfois, lorsque le poids de la solitude l’écrasait un peu trop brutalement, il se surprenait à rechercher cette douleur qui l’avait maintenu éveillé des jours durant – elle devait bien se trouver au plus profond de sa mémoire, au cœur même de sa chair.

Parfois, il aurait souhaité qu’Alastair la tatoue sur sa peau afin que jamais il n’oubliât.

Afin que jamais il ne s’oubliât.

Le sexe qui lui pilonnait la bouche se déroba soudain à lui, laissant sa gorge ouverte sur une goulée d’air et sa trachée compressée par l’acte brutal. Dean toussa malgré lui, s’attirant une gifle de la part de son amant. Le bruit du claquement contre sa peau résonna dans l’air comme un couperet.

— C’est tout ce que tu as à me donner, chaton ? siffla le criminel. Je suis déçu.

L’interpellé se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux par honte, sa joue pulsant douloureusement sous le coup de la claque qui l’avait enflammée. Aujourd’hui, sa bouche seule ne suffirait pas.

Sa bouche suffisait rarement. Alastair était un dieu exigeant.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Dean se releva et entreprit de baisser son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement sous le regard acéré de son amant. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, glissant presque sans effort sous les effets de l’habitude : il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques instants pour être totalement nu, son corps dévoilé et offert aux yeux lubriques qui le transperçaient de part en part.

Les doigts d’Alastair s’avancèrent, retracèrent d’un frôlement les longues cicatrices blanches qui ornaient sa poitrine. Dean ne put retenir un long frisson d’appréhension, geste qui ne manqua pas d’arracher un sourire en coin à son ancien compagnon.

— Je vois que tu prends bien soin de mes petites marques… Tu y penses encore, chaton ? roucoula ce dernier alors que ses doigts appuyaient sans ménagement sur la chair meurtrie. Tu te souviens de ce soir-là ? Comme tu étais beau, allongé sur le sol de notre cuisine…

Il se souvenait, oui, même un peu trop bien. Le motif de leur dispute était étrangement flou, d’une importance bien maigre comparé aux évènements qui s’étaient précipités par la suite. La morsure froide du métal, le moment béat d’abrutissement (pourquoi ? _pourquoi ?_ ) qui avait précédé la douleur atroce, lancinante. Il se souvenait d’Alastair le surplombant avec indolence, se caressant sans complexe alors que Dean gisait dans une mare de son propre sang à ses pieds, foudroyé par la stupeur et la souffrance, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il se souvenait vaguement des cris de la police, alertée par les voisins, du bruit de verre brisé et du bourdonnement sourd des pas qui s’affairaient autour de lui.

Les blessures avaient été administrées avec la précision d’un chirurgien, lui avaient annoncé les médecins après qu’il eût été réveillé à l’hôpital. La personne qui lui avait fait ça – et personne autour de lui n’ignorait son nom mais une espèce de voile de silence s’était emmuré autour de Dean depuis ce jour-là, un tabou de murmures dans lequel le nom d’Alastair ainsi que les mots « agression sexuelle », « violences conjugales » et « traumatisme » avaient disparus – n’avait pas chercher à le tuer immédiatement ; Dean n’avait eu aucune difficulté à les croire et encore moins à croire Alastair lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué à mi-voix ne pas avoir souhaité lui faire le moindre mal.

 _Parfois, tu me rends juste fou, mon amour_ , avait ronronné son ex à l’autre bout du fil alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. _Comment peux-tu me blâmer d’avoir perdu la tête puisque c’est toi qui me la fais tourner si fort ?_

— Je me souviens, répondit Dean d’une voix éteinte alors que les doigts d’Alastair s’égaraient entre ses fesses, creusant de minuscules rivières roses le long de ses hanches.

— J’aurais tant aimé te faire l’amour ce soir-là, chaton, continua celui-ci, onctueux. Je suis sûr que j’aurais pu peindre ma plus belle toile avec ton joli petit corps brisé.

Dean se rappelait également être tombé amoureux de cette âme de peintre incomprise, de ce génie torturé suspendu aux doigts longs et fins d’Alastair. Certes, il arrivait à ce dernier de se montrer violent et macabre par moment mais il restait artiste dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans la plus simple de ses cruautés. Et Dean était son terreau autant que sa toile préférée, une Galatée encore inachevée dans les mains d’un sculpteur aussi curieux qu’amer ; il pensait secrètement que c’était là une qualité qu’on oubliait trop souvent d’attribuer à son ex-amant meurtrier.

 _Ce doit être pénible_ , songea Dean avec détachement alors que son amant le renversait sans douceur sur le matelas délabré, _d’exister dans des sphères que même la mortalité ne semble pas pouvoir toucher._

Les ongles d’Alastair lui éraflèrent les cuisses, l’arrachant par la même occasion à ses contemplations. Un genou osseux se fraya entre ses jambes, les écartant sans ménagement alors qu’une bouche vorace recouvrait la sienne, étouffant ses gémissements impudiques aussi sûrement qu’un couperet. Pendant un instant exalté, Dean crut que son amant avait l’intention de le dévorer, de l’avaler morceaux par morceaux jusqu’à ce qu’il ne restât plus rien de lui – _et il le laisserait faire, oh, il le laisserait faire avec plaisir_ – mais ce dernier se contenta de se placer entre ses jambes offertes, encore tout habillé, les mains tremblant sous le coup d’une frénésie familière.

Un grognement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés s’échappa des lèvres de Dean alors que le sexe dur et à moitié recouvert de salive sèche de son amant se frayait un chemin sous ses cuisses pour s’enfoncer en lui d’un coup de rein brutal, tranchant comme une épée chauffée à blanc. La vénération vorace du début de leurs ébats avait laissé place à un mouvement cru et violent, brouillant volontiers la frontière entre souffrance et volupté. La queue qui empalait la chair intime de Dean aussi violemment qu’une arme ne lui laissa aucune seconde de répit, aucune interruption salvatrice avant de se loger au plus profond de ses tripes et de commencer à s’y mouvoir par saccades : le cri qui naquit dans sa gorge leur valut un flot d’insultes depuis la chambre d’à côté accompagné du bruit mat d’un poing jeté contre la cloison.

La réaction arracha un sourire à Alastair qui se fendit d’un coup de rein particulièrement vicieux. Il avait toujours apprécié avoir un public, âme d’artiste oblige. Dean serra les lèvres, presque par défi, mais une gifle se chargea de le faire crier à nouveau.

— Ne t’avise pas de te retenir, chaton, le gronda son amant en lui griffant les hanches. Tu sais que j’adore tes gémissements de catin.

 _Catin_.

Les joues du jeune homme s’enflammèrent sous le coup de la honte tandis que les mouvements de hanche d’Alastair se faisaient secs et erratiques, presque punitifs. Dean était peut-être captivé par l’amour criminel qu’il partageait avec son ex mais il n’était pas un imbécile pour autant : il savait parfaitement que leurs rendez-vous clandestins avaient des allures tendancieuses, qu’il ressemblait davantage à un gigolo rencontrant discrètement son proxénète qu’à un cadre consciencieux et croulant sous le succès. Concilier l’homme ambitieux et affable qui paradait dans les bureaux de Sandover à celui qu’il devenait dès qu’il entrait dans les chambres miteuses dans lesquelles son ancien petit ami criminel lui donnait rendez-vous relevait presque de la schizophrénie.

— Oh, on a des arrière-pensées ? Allons, chaton… Que diraient-ils, tes précieux collègues et amis, s’ils te voyaient ainsi offert devant moi ? ronronna Alastair en gratifiant son cou d’un coup de dents. S’ils t’entendaient réclamer ma queue comme tu le fais si bien ? Que dirait ton cher Sammy s’il te savait en train de te faire ramoner comme la dernière des putains ?

Dean arqua son dos, offrant sa gorge et sa poitrine sous une furieuse impulsion. Penser à son frère pendant que la queue de son ex s’appliquait à lui élargir le cul était bien la dernière chose qu’il avait envie de faire et son amant en était parfaitement conscient, brandissait le nom de Sam comme pour accentuer la culpabilité qui ne manquait jamais de l’étouffer.

— Dis pas son nom, putain… haleta le jeune cadre, ses cuisses tremblant sous l’implacable poigne de son vis-à-vis.

Le sexe qui remuait en lui cogna contre sa prostate, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir douloureux. Un autre coup se fit entendre, à moitié étouffé par la maigre cloison, suivi d’un nouveau flot d’insultes et d’injonctions. Contre sa gorge exposée, Alastair se fendit d’un rire doux, sardonique.

 _Affamé_.

La bouche qui lui mordillait la jugulaire avait commencé à tracer une traînée rosâtre contre la peau constellée de taches de rousseur, comme si elle cherchait à le découper tendrement, à prélever des pans entiers de sa chair avec la précision d’un boucher.

La précision d’un tueur.

 _Mon amour, comme tu es beau_ , avait murmuré son amant d’une voix de velours alors qu’il lui plantait amoureusement le couteau à découper la viande au creux du ventre. Le manche planté dans ses viscères vibrait encore lorsque la police avait fait irruption dans sa cuisine imbibée de sang, imitant tant bien que mal le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Parfois, lorsque son esprit se mettait à vagabonder dans les recoins les plus noirs de son être, Dean se surprenait à penser que la morsure du métal n’était pas si indissociable de celle de la chair, que l’unique différence entre l’arme qui lui avait percé les viscères et le sexe qui lui pistonnait les reins se mesurait à un orgasme.

A l’orgasme qu’il sentait monter inexorablement entre eux.

Alastair fut le premier à jouir dans un râle étranglé, son sexe toujours profondément enfoncé dans les fesses de son amant. Dean le suivit de près, sa voix butant sur une dernière note de douleur due aux ongles que le criminel avait plantés dans l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Pendant un long moment, le silence reprit ses droits dans la chambre minable du _Red Roses Hotel_ – même leurs voisins de chambre semblaient avoir abandonné l’idée de taper du poing contre les murs.

Puis, Alastair se pencha sur les lèvres de Dean et y déposa les siennes dans un geste presque doux, étrangement sucré. Un liquide poisseux se mit à couler paresseusement entre les jambes écartées du jeune homme, tachant le drap déjà malmené par leurs ébats. Cachés sous la lumière crue de l’unique ampoule de la chambre, le reflet métallique d’une lame éclaira un instant le souffle mêlé des deux amants.

Un ultime instant d’éternité.


End file.
